In international patent application PCT/AU98/00550, the present applicant has proposed an ink jet printing device which utilizes micro-electro mechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a print head driven by thermal bend actuator devices for the ejection of fluid such as ink from an array of nozzle chambers.
Devices of this type have a number of limitations and problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide various aspects of an inkjet printing device which overcomes or at least ameliorates one of or more of the disadvantages of the prior art or which at least offers a useful alternative thereto.